A Dragon's Harem
by TheDarkerMistress
Summary: FiM ! What happens when a jealous Twilight tries to reason with her lovestruck baby dragon? And what if the help of her friends makes everything worse? Drama persues! Not for the under aged. ;P Warning! Interspecies relationships. R & R ! UNDER CLEAN-UP.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

TheDarkerMistress is here. :3 Anyway, I LOVE the new My Little Pony show on the Hub. ^3^ Okay, I know that a girl in high school shouldn't be into ponies, (or writing 18+ fanfiction, for that matter, ^_^;;;; ) but! THEY'RE SO FREAKIN' ADORABLE! *blushes*

Anyway, as for this fanfic, I'm going to follow the plot I originally wrote, however, if enough people like it/would like to request alternate endings, I would be happy to oblige. :D And if not, oh well.

(Also, in case you're wondering, I'm slightly perverted, but I haven't done anything like the things I write about. xD;;; Much less, I haven't even had my first kiss before, so nyeh. :P)


	2. Chapter 1

By TheDarkerMistress

Heh, I really don't have much to say as a pre-word other than I'm going to try to say in character as much as possible, and I might possibly -in later chapters- allow profanity, but I'm not sure, so lemme know what you think about it. :3 Thanks!

_'Thought,'_ "Speaking"

_EDIT_: I fixed the paragraph/tomboy problem in this chapter. And yes, I looked it up. Tomboyish IS used properly in that sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: And So The Game Begins<strong>

It was just another day for Twilight Sparkle as she flipped through one of her many books on Astronomy and Astrology, taking a particular interest in the constellation Monocerotis, or more commonly known as "the unicorn." As she delved into her book for more details, she became more interested in finding the group of stars next time she and her friends were out stargazing. But just when she was about to start carefully locating each star in the sky, a loud crash came from outside her window.

"Ha! You can't catch me, Rainbow!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight peered outside her window to find the two were having some sort of perplexing race where Pinkie Pie was bouncing on a pogo stick while Rainbow Dash was rollerblading with her wings tied behind her back. Even stranger, Pinkie Pie was in the lead due to Rainbow having a hard time adjusting to the awkward feel of the blades.

"Would you two mind if you kept it down a little? I'm trying to comprehend one of my new books I just bought!" Twilight shouted at the crazy two.

"Oh! Sorry, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted back about twice as loud.

"Yeah! Sorry!" the rainbow mained pegasus yelled back, then looked back to the pink horse she was racing, ". . .I'm still gonna kick your butt, though, Pinkie!" The two zoomed off faster than cheetahs with their tails on fire while Twilight returned back to her reading and mapping.

"Okay. . . Let's see here. . . Monocerotis is to the left of Orionis, but almost exactly above Canis Majora. . . Hmm. . ." Although the pony sounded like she knew what she was talking about, she actually had no clue where to even start at finding the locations. "Spike, would you mind getting the purple spined book with blue ribbon over on the upper left shelf?" Twilight courteously asked, flipping another page of her book without even looking up.

"No problem," replied her darling baby dragon assistant. Well, "darling" wasn't the best word for him, after all if he heard Twilight call him that, he'd probably throw a fit a her. He was more a tomboy, per se. But, he was her virile dragon that was practically like a little brother to him. "Here ya go, Twilight. Thank goodness I was able to get it without falling off this time, eh?" he chuckled as he handed her the book she requested.

"Yes, thank you, Spike," she answered practically in monotone as she took the book from his hands using her magic and opened it to the page she needed. Suddenly, a small timer began to ring out. It was the hot cocoa she'd put in not long ago but forgot about when she was sidetracked by her reading and the race. She would've gotten it out of the microwave herself, but she didn't want to interrupt her studies and it was too far out of her range to get herself.

"Oh, Spike, would you mind getting that for me, too? Please and Thank you," Twilight cheered as best as she could, even though her mind was in a state of complete seriousness and it didn't actually come out as exactly kind as she thought.

"S-Sure," he said, walking over into the kitchen and grabbing Twilight's mittens that just happened to be a little too big for his hands. But he didn't mind, since he got out the hot chocolate and placed it on a coaster on the table Twilight was currently using. "There!" he replied with a smile, as Twilight smiled back and picked up the cup with her magic to take a sip out of it. Spike then returned back to where he was before.

After about ten minutes and half a cup of cocoa, Twilight had the constellation about exactly pinpointed when she realized the last set of coordinates was in the second volume of the book Spike had gotten for her. "Spike, would you mind getting me the yellow book that was right next to the last one you got me?" Twilight asked once more, but after a moment's pause she received no reply. "Spike, my book, please," she restated, but once more no response. "Spike-!" Twilight was about to start again, but when she looked over to see where he had gone, he was looking out one of the front windows with a dreamy look on his face.

Twilight sighed, magically book marking her places and then shutting every tome she had on the table. She trotted over to where Spike was, gazing at the lethargic, love-stricken excuse of a dragon as she was curious to know what had made her assistant act so oddly. She looked out the window, but it was no surprise to her that SHE was the one causing Spike to act like such: Rarity.

It had been not very long since Spike, (or Twilight Sparkle for that matter,) had met Rarity, but what surprised Twilight was how quickly Spike had become enamored with her. It was quite obvious the feelings weren't returned, but Spike was as they say, "blinded by love," and thought that someday he'd have to tell her since nobody knew. But, EVERYONE knew. (Well, minus Pinkie Pie, possibly, since Pinkie Pie was usually the last pony to learn of anything in that nature. Or, at least she seemed like it.) But besides all that, even though it she thought of it as none of her business, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of something inside her tugging at her every time he was around that fancy-shmancy, gaudy-dolly pony.

"Twilight! There's something I need help with!" a soft, but urgent voice spoke as it came dashing in the front door. Surprisingly, it was none other than gentle Fluttershy. "There was- O-Oh. . . Am-Am I interrupting? Because if I am, then I'm really sorry, and next time, I'll . . ."

"Fluttershy! You need to speak up! I can hardly hear a thing you're saying," Twilight said, and she walked over to where Fluttershy was, "And it's okay. We're friends, and friends don't mind it when friends occasionally come bursting through the front door."

Fluttershy looked up at Twilight and smiled, but then remembered the urgency of what she needed to say. "Um, well, er. . . Applejack and I were in the middle of playing with these bunnies, and-"

Twilight covered Fluttershy's mouth with her hoove and smiled back. "Say no more, my friend. I know exactly what you mean."

Twilight walked over into her kitchen and got a bag of carrots out of the fridge, then dropped them in front of Fluttershy. "There 'ya go!" she said, as Fluttershy jumped up in the air three times in joy.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Twilight!" she said, but then realized that she got over excited about it and lowered her head and wings in embarrassment. She then picked up the carrot bag with her mouth and dashed out the door as fast as she came.

Twilight sighed, _'Well, that wasn't something I expected at all.' _She then returned back to Spike, who was in exactly the same state as before. She nudged him in his side to get his attention, "Spike. Yellow book. Next to the last one you got. Alright?" Spike looked over to her, then snapped out of the trance he was in and went back to work. With him gone, Twilight decided to look out the window to see just what Rarity was doing. She wasn't doing anything special in particular, other than looking at herself in the reflection of a shop's glass, trying to adjust her hair is just the perfect way. Twilight secretly glared at Rarity, becoming sickened at just the thought of how vain she truly was.

* * *

><p>Ooo, jealous, are we? Heh heh, well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far, because from here there's no turning back. *grins mischievously*<p>

See you next Chapter~!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, okay, I am SO sorry everyone for taking forever for posting chapter 2. . I've had my hands extremely full the past month and a half. BUT! That's all gone now. *softly laughs in a slightly evil manner* It's amazing what chainsaws can do to fix all your problems. :3 *kidding*

Anyway, before I begin, I would like to thank all of my readers for your support. I'm actually suprised I have so many, but I thank you all very, very much. ^/^

Especially Evo and Bashir. Evo, for being both a loyal reader of mine and my torture subj-I mean, great friend ( x3 ), and Bashir, for encouraging me to keep from putting this on hold with his review. Thanks to you all. :D

sulfur angel, The 18+ will probably come around Chapter 5-6 ~ 7-8, depending on how much I can fit into one chapter. I'd like to set the story before getting to the superhappyfuntime.

**NOTE: **This chapter contains spoilers for the FiM series. If you haven't seen the hour-long special of how all six of the girls got their cutie marks, please due so. Otherwise, read at own risk (of spoilage.)

_'Thought,'_ "Speaking"

_EDIT:_ I also fixed the paragraphing in this chapter. Thank you, Thanh-Doan (and Palautus, sort of. Btw, Palautus, you haven't even seen my interpretation of perverted yet. ;3 xD;; )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Magic, New Consequences<strong>

The very next day, everything that could've possibly gone perfectly normal that day decided not to be.

It all began when Twilight Sparkle got up that morning. The first thing she did was get out of bed and begin to brush her bedhead mane, nothing out of the sort. Of course, it was until when she tried to pick up her brush with magic, it took only half the effort needed to move it normally, causing the brush to groom abnormally fast. Not expecting this at all, Twilight yelped and let go of the brush, managing to loose balance and fall backwards. _'Strange. . .' _Twilight thought as she looked over at the brush. She helped herself back up, only to yelp again. The brush had made her hair competely poofy, and she wasn't expecting to see herself portrayed as such in the mirror.

"Twilight. . . Keep it down. . ." Spike mumbled loudly in the other room, "Need. . . sleep. . ." Twilight turned to the door and cracked it open just a tiny bit.

"Sorry," she whispered back to him, then closed the door and went back to the hair situation. "Now what am I supposed to do?" she asked herself softly, not wanting to wake Spike. She looked over at the brush on the floor again and sighed.

She then tried a second attempt at brushing her mane, this time being much more cautious than the last. At first, the brush rose extremely high up in the air, but then Twilight eased off on the magic, and it levitated at an easy to manage level. Slowly, she began brushing her hair back to the normal, straight mane she always liked. After a little bit, she began to get the hang of it. _'Wow, this is so much easier than it used to be! I don't need to put so much effort. But why?' _Twilight shook her head, placing the brush back down after she'd finished.

Twilight then began to wonder if her magic had increased, so in order to test this theory, she galloped down the stairs into her library and began to test her theory. It didn't even take minutes before Twilight had all sorts of books moving right and left all over, each and every one being moved to a more organized spot with ease. She was even able to reach some of the books that were placed too high up on the shelves to be reached by herself alone.

_'Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!' _Twilight thought, as a large grin crept up on her face, _'I can't wait to tell Princess Celestia about this!' _She then looked over in Spike direction, who was still snoring asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she got out a piece of parchment and a feather pen (magically, of course) and began to write:

'Dear Princess Celestia,

I am proud to inform you that I believe somehow my magic has gained a special boost of some sort, allowing me to use magic that would normally take more effort with very much ease. Please reply back as quickly and soon as you can.

Your pupil,

Twilight Sparkle'

She then rolled up the letter into a scroll and moved back up the stairs. Fortunately for her, Spike was snoring out the fire that somehow burnt up letters and sent them to the princess. Twilight waited until Spike snored again, then put the letter in front of him, allowing it to catch flame and burn away. Twilight almost shook from the giddy excitement she felt as she awaited a response from Celestia. She hoped that her new magic boost was permanent and not some sort of power-increase-because-the-moon-was-set-in-the-right-position-with-the-celestial-bodies kind of thing.

It was only moments before Spike began to to stir, then cough up the return letter. Right as she was about to pick up the letter, he then began to make all sorts of stirring noises, causing Twilight to panic. She then rushed over to him, hoping that somehow she'd be able to do something. "C'mon Spike," she spoke softer than a feather, "please don't wake up. You need your full rest."

Spike turned over in his sleep towards Twilight, making Twilight's heart pace increase dramatically. Then, shocking to her, he grabbed her mane and wrapped it around himself. He laughed drowsily, "You're. . . the world to me. . . Twilight. . ." Twilight's face flushed softly.

_'W-What? What did he just say? I'm. . . I'm imagining it, that's all. There's no way he said what I thought he just said. Absolutely no way at all,' _she thought, although she couldn't reason to herself why her face was still lightly pink even if it was just her imagination. She mentally shook her head again, then slowly unwrapped her mane from the baby dragon and grabbed her letter.

She galloped down the stairs and to her workspot, then opened the letter eagerly. It read:

'Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Thank you for your letter. You usually don't send letters this early in the morning, however I am always glad to hear from you. If I am correct, then I believe you have increased your magic level, Twilight. This is a very exciting thing for a young unicorn like yourself. When I first saw you, I knew you had so much promise and potential to be a great magic user. This wonderful advance is a sign proving that I was right about you.

Now, with new magic comes new responsibilites, such as now you will be expected to perform harder magic than you were before. However, this magic should also be more fun to use and more helpful to your research. I humbly congratulate you and hope that your abilities can be used in your studies.

Yours Truly,

Princess Celestia

P.S., Do be careful with your new magic. Since you still are a pupil-in-training, using your magic unwisely may be costly to your stamina and well-being. I trust you to know better, of course.'

Twilight's mouth gapped open in awe at the words in the letter. She was amazed, both of the fact that she had made a HUGE finding in her research, (and also the fact that Princess Celestia could write so much in a short amount of time while Twilight was only able to write a few sentences in the same amount of time.) She then began to search through all her magic books, looking through spells to cast now that she was capable of casting them.

* * *

><p>All morning, Twilight was giggling to herself, the whole house filled with practically the scent of magic. In the meantime, Spike had woken up and was currently eating breakfast, leaving Twilight to do as she wished.<p>

'What the heck is that pony even up to?' he wondered as he spooned another bite of his cereal into his mouth. After he finished, which wasn't long, his gaze wondered to a jar of gems Twilight kept secret to him. She seemed distracted enough, so he slowly snuck over to the jar. He was about to pull out a bright, shiny ruby out of the jar when Twilight suddenly came to the doorway and startled him.

"Don't even think about it Spike," she said, as he groaned and put the jar back up.

As Twilight went back to her spells, Spike walked out of the kitchen and into the study. "Oh yeah, Twilight, I promised Pinkie Pie that today I'd help her out at the Sweet Shoppe," he anounced.

"Oh," Twilight stopped what she was doing and turned to him, "Well, I hope that goes well for you, Spike. See you later!"

He smiled and nodded, waving to her as he walked out the door, "See 'ya!"

* * *

><p>With all the work she'd done and all the progress she'd made, she was satisfied. However, now the house seemed still and dead with Spike gone. Spike. The thought of him had slipped her mind completely, but now she couldn't help think about him. <em>'I hope he's okay at Pinkie Pie's. She may be annoying at times, but at least she's a sweet mare,'<em> she thought, slipping her arms on the table and leaning her head into them as she sat down. _'Spike. . . He's always working hard for me, isn't he? I really wish there was something I, and myself alone, could do for him. . .'_

That's when the memory of her past hit her. When she was just a little filly, she'd hatched Spike using her magic as her entrance exam. In the process, due to Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, her magic skills had burst to extreme levels of power, causing Spike to fully mature at one point, then returned back to his baby self. That was when she got the idea._ 'I know, I'll help mature Spike! He's always complaining to me how he wants to be grown-up, so maybe I can help him out,' _Twilight thought as she grinned at her own cleverness.

Twilight searched through all her books, looking up dragon maturation and how to cast it. Sadly, none of her books were exactly clear on how to do it. Finally, she came upon a book that was clear enough to explain at least how it worked. In her joy, she slipped the book into her satchel and galloped straight out the door.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was singing some sort of Italian piece as she tossed cookie dough into the air like a pizza chef. Spike was sweeping the floor and under the tables like he usually did when he helped out at the Shoppe. Sweeping was Pinkie Pie's least favorite chore, as she prefered her simple and fun job of baking with the help of Sweetie Belle. That was why when Twilight came bursting through the door, it startled everyone in the shoppe.<p>

"Spike!" Twilight shouted, even though everyone looked up at her. The cookie dough Pinkie Pie was tossing landed on her head, missing the catch to look at Twilight. She took a bite out of it when no one was looking and 'Mmm'd'.

"Yes, Twilight?" he asked, holding his broom up to his side as he wondered why she seemed to be so panicked.

"Oh, um, excuse me one moment, Spike," she said as she made her way to Pinkie Pie, who had put the dough back on the table, but not without taking a second bite. "Pinkie Pie, would mind if I brought Spike home early? I have some great news to tell him, but I need to take him home to show him," Twilight asked in a tone that was both serious but sincere.

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie said between bites, "Um, sure! I don't," she munched again, "mind." She continued chewing until she finally swallowed before starting up again. "Spike, you're free to go with Twilight!" she said cheerfully, as she headed to the back of the kitchen.

Twilight took the opportunity to walk over to him and nudge up from underneath him, causing him to land on her back and take him by surprise. "C'mon, we don't have all day to waste," she urged, not even giving him time to reply back.

As she galloped home, she explained to him her idea. "What? Really? You can really make me older?" he said excitedly, bringing a warm feeling inside of Twilight since she was feeling that very same feeling of excitement not too long ago. "That's so COOL, Twilight! Hey, thanks for picking me up to tell me. I would definately prefer this over boring sweeping. This is gonna be SO awesome!" he cheered, as Twilight finally got home.

As she entered, she let Spike ease off of her. "Okay, Spike, all I need you to do is stay still and let me concentrate, okay?" she asked, feeling herself getting anxious already. He saluted her his word, as she sighed, mentally comforted herself, and began to focus on him. _'Okay, Twilight, you can do this. You're ready. Now, if I remember correctly, the book said to concentrate all of my thoughts and energy into Spike, never faltering.'_

She closed her eyes, and before long her horn began to glow spectacularly. Spike's eyes widened in awe, but he kept himself from expressing such awe. After a few moments, sparkles began to flow around Twilight's horn, as the magic glowing began to change colors. Finally, a beam from her horn quickly flashed at Spike, causing a warm feeling to circulate around his body. The same magic that was encircling Twilight's horn circulated around Spike.

He recognized this feeling. It was back when he first hatched, and he had first laid eyes on Twilight Sparkle. So much happend at once, it was blurry for him to remember, but one thing he remembered for sure was the comforting feeling he felt as he was hatched. It was like being held in the arms of his mother; like being held in the arms of someone very dear to him. This feeling that circulated him reminded him of that, and it was soothing to him. He closed his eyes, while Twilight continued to cast.

She'd been casting this spell for several minutes now, however it was having adverse effects on her. She could feel herself weakening, her body straining against her to complete the spell. She knew she couldn't stop, otherwise, as the book said, Spike may become endangered. Never had she attempted a spell this strenuous on her, and the stress and pains that affected her back when she was a filly hatching Spike. She tried to keep such thoughts out of her head as she concentrated even deeper on Spike. The magic that encompassed the two had strengthened into a beautiful flowing of colors as Twilight was holding on as dearly as she could. Finally, after Twilight thought she was at her limit and she couldn't take any more, the magic around them finally exploded into brillant sparkles than gently floated down until there were none left.

Spike was suddenly dropped to the floor, and Twilight collasped on the floor. Spike opened his eyes, then got up and brushed himself off. _'Well, that was at least interesting, of anything,' _he thought as he stretched out and dusted himself off, _'I don't feel too different, I don't think.' _"Twilight, what do you thi-" that was when he saw his friend lying on the ground, completely passed out.

"Twilight. . .? Twilight?" he ran over to her and checked her to see if she was okay, "Twilight, do you hear me? Twilight!"

''Twilight. . ." he said, feeling tears forming in his eyes, "Don't do this to me. . . Twilight. . . Twilight. . .!" Tears began rolling down his cheeks. "Twilight. . . I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please, Twilight. . . Please come back. . .!" He beat his fist into the floor as he leaned into her and began to cry. He felt so stupid and useless for doing this to her, for letting this happen to her. He should've turned her down. He should've asked her if she was really fully capable of doing this without dragging her to this point.

As Spike's warm, salty tears hit Twilight's skin, she then began to start feeling the consious world around her. She moaned ever so softly, as her blurred eyes came over to the vision of a purple and green figure over her body, sobbing and wailing. _'Spike. . .' _she assumed, as she moved a hoove over towards him, trying to get what she guessed was either his arm or side.

Spike then looked up at the nudging against him, but it took him several moments for his mind to register what was going on. "Twilight. . .!" he exasperated, as he grabbed her hoove with his hand and held on for dear life. _'Twilight. . .! You're okay!' _he leaned into her and sobbed again, this time it was tears of joy.

". . . Spike. . ." Twilight called out weakly, as her eyes were still having a hard time adjusting.

"Y-Yes, Twilight?" he asked her, his voice was choked up from his tears.

". . . Promise me. . ." she managed, but she began to feel herself fading out again.

"Promise? P-Promise you what, Twilight? Twilight. . .!" he called, hoping she wouldn't pass out again.

Luckily, she opened her eyes up a little more again, trying to look in his general direction the best she could, ". . . Tomorrow. . . Let's go to town together. . . Tomorrow. . ." Her voice was weakened and sounded ever so slightly pained, but its effect clawed deeply into Spike's mind and heart, ". . . I want. . . everypony to see you. . . Now that you're. . . just a little bit. . . older. . ."

He nodded, trying to keep the unicorn still with him. "Okay, Twilight. I promise that tomorrow we'll go out together and see everyone, as long as you're better, alright?" he said, as a smile formed on her face before she finally slumped down and fell asleep from exhaustion.

'Poor girl. . .' he thought, as he decided to help her up to her bed.

* * *

><p>Jeez, this chapter two almost two hours to write. Well, I hope that made-up for the time I was gone, since I really tried hard typing this. I WILL be updating more often now, now that it's summer. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all look forward to chapter 3, which I hope will answer some of the questions you're probably pondering right now. (Ex, What is Spike like now that he's matured? How will the other ponies react? Are the other ponies going to start going after him more now that's he's changed?)<p>

See you next Chapter~!


	4. Important Update!

**Important Update**

Hello there, my readers. I would like to sincerely apologize to you for my lack of updating; I've had a weak internet signal for the past couple months or so due to our terrible service provider. (They tried to tell us, "Oh, we can't get a good signal to you because of where you live," but that hasn't stopped some of my neighbors from getting excellent signals from their service providers. *glares into the distance in the direction of said company* )

Anyway, as for this story goes, I do plan on writing this story to its end. Actually, I was planning to have this one already finished off by now, but because of lack of computer access, (which again, I cannot be sorry enough for, ) this is still unfinished.

So!

I have decided to "clean-up" the previous chapters before posting the new one. (Which yes, I've already written it.) Why? Because several of you have taken serious offense to the grammar, which I am also sorry for. I hope your complaining was worth making everyone else wait a bit longer for the chapter. -_-

As for those of you who have been waiting patiently and kindly, I'd like to seriously thank you. ^3^ During my months of absence, I actually began to think about giving up on this story, but after reading all of your supportive reviews, you've convinced me to keep going. (By the way, this story has become popular beyond my expectations~! :'D ) Again, thank you all so much and to you alone, I give one last apology for the clean-up wait. (*cough*Blamethecomplainers*cough* . . . Hm? Did someone say something? :3 )

I expect the clean-up to take maybe 1-2 days, and it might be a day longer than that if I become busy. Afterwards, I'll probably delete this notice and post the next Chapter(s) up.

Sincerely, TheDarkerMistress

* * *

><p><strong>Edit:<strong> FUUUUUUUU-! Erm, ahem. . . I mean, tomorrow, (Friday, Sept. 9th,) I'll post the new chapter, which was later than I accepted. In the meantime, I am still very sorry about the whole "making you wait" thing, so I am also currently coming up with some sort of extra to make up for it, because I feel like you guys deserve more for being so patient. :3


End file.
